When a vehicle is painted, excess paint is often captured in a trough filled with water circulating in a channel located beneath the vehicle. The water collects excess paint that is suspended as small particles of solids and semi-solids, also known as paint sludge. The water and the solids and semi-solids form a substance commonly referred to as paint sludge water. The paint sludge water is then pumped into a tank or container (commonly referred to as a sludge pit), where chemicals are added to lift as much of the solid and semi-solids as possible from the water. Next, the solids and semi-solids are removed from the water and disposed.
In an effort to reduce cost and the amount of chemicals used to remove the solids and semi-solids from the water, an alternative process and system is needed to separate and remove the solid and semi-solids from the water.